Some Things Can't Be Helped
by GoCraxy242
Summary: Draco always hoped that his son would be better than him in all standards. That he would have a better personality, a better life, a better reputation, a better bunch of friends, a better love life. And by love life, NOT a love life including that Potter girl.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOO!**

I've been a bit obsessed with turtles and Harry Potter lately. So I decided to make a Harry Potter fanfic~! Not with turtles though.

This will be my first not-one-shot fanfiction! Hehe! I hope you like it! And by the way, if you read, you'd better review. I've got a pen and I'm not afraid to use it. *smirks evilly*

**DISCLAIMER: **Sooooo... Harry Potter does NOT belong to me. Sadly. Cause if it did, there would be a second generation series as well.

* * *

"Scorpius, if brains were gold, you'd be poorer than a Weasley."

Draco Malfoy sighed as he showed his son the actual way to levitate a feather. He couldn't help put weakly smile as he remembered that he had said the same thing at Neville Longbottom.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, now 11, pouted like a small baby. "But, Father!" He whined, "The Weasley's _are_ rich. You know, they got rich because Ron Weasley helped save Harry Potter from Volde-"

"SILENCE."

Draco had enough of hearing Voldemort's name around, and he didn't want his name to come out of his yet innocent boy's mouth.

Scorpius had accidentally swallowed a very strong Aging Potion, apparently fed to him by Patty and Peter Parkinson, and gotten two years younger.

So, he had to wait until he turned eleven for him to go to Hogwarts. And now, here he was, in Summer Vacation, practicing the Levitating Spell with his father.

Instead of fixing the boy's aging problem, Draco had just let him be, after all, he did have better things to worry about. But, soon, Draco had found that this was his mistake - the boy had gone and made friends with a girl. A Potter girl, no less.

"Lily and Hugo doesn't think saying Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who's name is dangerous. You-Know-Who died, didn't he?" Scorpius muttered, successfully managing to keep a feather in the air for two seconds.

And that was the other boy, Hugo Weasley. Eurgh. Draco hoped that his son wouldn't be like himself, but he also hoped his son wouldn't be like Potter - going and making friends with 'the wrong sort'.

Draco voiced this as well, getting a cool, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks, Father." as a response.

Again, the middle-aged father-of-two had to be astounded at the rate of DejaVu.

"Stop talking about that wretched Potter girl! You know how much I despise Potters." Snarling, Draco sat down in a fluffy armchair.

"But Lily isn't just any Potter girl, she's dead nice! Father, just, just try to know her for a little while, you'll like her immediately!" Scorpius pleaded, his feather dropping again, along with his wand, which magically stayed above the ground without touching it.

Draco rubbed his temple with his thumb and index finger. "Merlin darn it all, Scorpius." Muttering several curses he would be likely to perform on the Potter girl next time he sees her, Draco looked up into his son's eyes.

Of all the years Draco had spent with his son, he had never looked at Scorpius properly.

The tall -for his age- boy had blonde, spiky hair, which were a bit brown of the ends, giving the whole head a golden look. His eyes were greyish-blue; both the light colors swirled around in his orbs pleasantly. He was, Draco mused happily, much more handsome than the latter was in his young age. From what Draco had heard from Astoria and Silvia (Scorpius's sister), it was a soothing thing to gaze into Scorpius's eyes, watching the grey mix with the blue.

"Fine." Draco flung his hands in the air to show that he had given up.

"You can bring the Potter girl and this Weasley boy over, but just for one day. I'll decide whether I like them or not. Don't call those two and tell them to be on their best behavior - I want to see their true nature."

Scorpius's eyes had widened with Draco's every word, and for a second he thought his son might throw his arms around him. "THANKS FATHER!" With a great leap of joy, Scorpius ran outside the lounge.

Draco could clearly hear Scorpius's cries to his sister and mother that his best friends were coming over.

Sighing loudly, the middle-aged man leaned back against the plump armchair.

God knows the state his house would be in after the Potter girl and the Weasley boy comes over.

* * *

Yup, I know, it's short, but then, it's a short bunch of chapters. If you don't like short chapters, go suck on a lollipop.

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI!**

Well, I sorta figured that this would be a pointless chapter, so I had second thoughts about uploading this. But I already wrote it beforehand, and I didn't want my lazy work to go to waste, so here.

And yup, another short chapter. VERY short. I guess I like shorties... O.o That sounds bad.

**DISCLAIMER: **I have successfully convinced J.K Rowling (Ma'am) to hand over the entire series to me. So I own Harry Potter.

... Not.

* * *

This was it.

This was the day the Malfoy's would have to risk their pride and history by inviting a POTTER and a WEASLEY into the house.

Straightening his collar, Draco walked down the stairs to find his thirteen year-old daughter, Silvia Lucius Malfoy, playing a rather exciting board game with Scorpius. Both of them were in their t-shirt and jeans.

"Hello, Dad!" Silvia chirped as Draco marched up to them. Even though she was in her casual attire, Draco had to say, she looked beautiful. Her shoulder length, straight blonde hair was shinier than ever; the light curls at the end made her look like a princess from a royal family.

She was, sort of.

Silvia had been blessed with bright blue eyes, without the grey from her father. They shone brilliantly, and right then, they were sparkling with happiness.

"Are they here yet?" Scorpius groaned. Shooting his son an annoyed look, Draco replied, "Potter called me up just now, says they would be arriving any second. Where's Astoria?"

"Mom's up in the bathroom, she went just now. She'll be back in a while." Scorpius assured.

Just then, a servant made his way to Draco and murmured, "Sir, Miss Potter and Mr. Weasley have arrived. They are waiting-"

Without staying for more than a second, Scorpius shot off to the door, Silvia close by his heels. Sighing miserably, Draco followed, just in time to meet Potter and Weasley into the door.

Lily Luna Potter looked pretty. He couldn't deny that, not with her waist length red, wavy hair, and her sparkling turquoise eyes, and her t-shirt, blue jacket, and rather worn out jeans. Hugo Weasley looked handsome as well. His ginger hair was a bit curly, and his nose spotted with freckles.

"Lily! Hugo!" Scorpius happily hugged his two best friends, and pulled them over to meet Draco.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy." Lily smiled sweetly. Hugo gave a nervous grin.

Draco's grey eyes jumped from Lily to Hugo, and he muttered a unpleasant, "Not a rather good evening for me, now that you two midgets are here."

Lily's smile disappeared, and she frowned, "Mr. Malfoy, that's not very nice. You have two guests in your house, kids no less, and you reply like that?" Lily muttered the rest of the sentence under her breath: "No wonder Scorpius is bad mouthed."

Anger swooped inside Draco, and Hugo grabbed Lily's elbow, muttering, "You shouldn't have said that!" Silvia and Scorpius hurried to pull the two out of his reach, glancing back with an apologetic smile.

"Ah, are they here?"

Astoria walked up to him, adjusting her bangles. "Where did they go?" She questioned, rather oblivious to Draco's anger.

"I don't know, do I? Go after them and teach the girl some manners! Talking back to me like that! Who does she think she is?"Snarling, Draco marched back into his room, passing Scorpius's room as he went.

"I don't think your dad's that bad."

He stopped in front of Scorpius's door, listening intently.

"Are you kidding? Dad's such a jerk! He can't talk like that to you!" Draco heard Scorpius say angrily.

"Well, he can, sorta. I shouldn't have said that to him either." Lily.

"Relax! Lets have some fun instead of worrying about Dad." Silvia. Draco's brow furrowed.

"But! I have to apologize to your dad!" Lily insisted, to which Scorpius replied, "No, you don't. It's his fault, not yours. And who said I was bad mouthed anyway?"

"You are, don't deny it." Hugo.

"Eurgh. I'm gonna find Mr. Malfoy and apologize."

Draco moved away as Lily's footsteps came closer to the door. It opened, and Lily walked out, looking both ways.

"Hmm. Where could he- Ah! Mr. Malfoy."

Lily marched over to him, and smiled. "I'm sorry for just now, Mr. Malfoy. My Mom's temper sort of passed on to me. Please forgive me."

Draco's eyes bored into hers. She seemed sensible enough. With a curt nod, Draco turned on his heels and marched away, not missing the whispered 'Thank you' from the girl.

_Hmm__…__ she's not that bad._

* * *

Oooooo, Draco's gone soft. What has the war done to him?

**REVIEW. NOT THAT YOU'D WANT TO, BUT STILL. NO FLAMES.**


End file.
